Big Mistake
by NQa Shadows
Summary: We should have know better. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rated M for violents and language. I do not own silent hill


Bad idea

How could we have been so stupid. We should have known better. As we ran through the hospital halls we heard the heavy footsteps of our pursuer. It all started with some stupid plan from me and two friends of mine Dann and Jade. We where I repeat WHERE great fans off Silent hill. when one of my friends found out their was actually town named silent hill. He convinced us to go on a trip to the town. And that is how we ended up in this hell hole. Since we know so much about the town we also knew who was after us. The footsteps and sound of metal scraping the floor had been enough to realize that.

We were able to fight off most of the monsters but we knew exactly what would happen if Pyramid head got his hands on us. We ran though a door and closed it behind us. I knew it wouldn´t help much but I shoved a small closet before the door . Jade was crying as Dann tried to calm her. I couldn´t blame her I felt like crying myself. As the scraping noise came closer I sat next to them. I was holding a steel pipe and in a despaired attempt to protect myself I was holding it in front of me. Dann was pointing a small handgun we found earlier towards the door and Jade had wiped of most of her tears and was in the same position as me. Dann was holding himself strong. While I had some tears running down my cheeks. I though that He either must feel responsible or felt like he had to protect us. He was the only guy around after all. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault but I couldn't speak. I couldn't get one word out of my mouth.

The air was getting really cold that or it was just fear I don't know. Jade was holding on to Dann laying her head against his chest while closing her eyes. I jumped up when the great knife tore though the door. Dann pulled the trigger once and Jade hold Dann even more. before we knew it the door was broken in to pieces and before us stood a demon. I couldn't believe my eyes their exually was a time I was a fan girl for that that MONSTER. It slowly walked up to us as he had cut the closet in two. Dann had used up all the bullets of the handgun and was now standing up pulling jade up with him.

While he was standing between the monster, Jade and me. As pyramid head approached I saw my change. I slipped behind him out of the door. I heart Dann scream at me for leaving them. But I wasn´t going to leave. I hold the steel pipe above my head and attacked PH with all my might. Their was a loud gong and pyramid was caught off guard both Jade and Dann slipped past him the same way I did. Although we where out I knew I had pissed off PH much like I knew I didn´t do a thing to him. he turned aroud and I pushed my friends aside causing jade to trip. we where now separated it was like Dann and jade were miles away. Just because of the giant man who was standing between us .Pyramid head seemed to be in his thoughts and after a short time he had decided to go after Dann and jade. I thought I had pissed him off enough to at least come after me. I screamed to them to run and grabbed a part of the broken door en threw it against PH. when he didn´t respond i threw another. It might not be effective but he might get annoyed. I might be like a annoying fly for him one of those you really want to squish.

He now turned around I threw another piece and made a run for it as soon as pyramid walked a way from my friend and towards me. Before I turned around the corner I looked back to see if he was following me. I heard my friend scream to me to get away. much as like I told them to survive and that I was going to be alright . That was the last think I heard or saw of them. as I was running through the halls now alone and afraid. As I heard those horrible sounds following me. Suddenly I felt like a complete fool no not a fool. I'm completely mental. which fucking idiot pisses off pyramid head. Even when it was to help out friends I really should learn to think before I act. as I tried opening some of the doors on my way. and found out that all of them where locked. when I found one that was open I slipped in and searched for any weapon I could use. I didn´t find anything, finding weapons here wasn´t easy . I froze when I saw PH standing in de door opening I didn't even hear him . He smashed his sword in the ground and to bad for me he was very quick without it . I duck and jumped over toward a window. I didn´t care anymore.

I wasn´t going to give him his fun. I took a small step back and ran toward the window. I was planning to jump but before I had the change PH pulled me back en threw me toward the other side of the room. I hit the wall and all my breath got knocked out off me. before I could stand up he pulled me up by my throat. He was choking me. I could help it but tears started running down my cheeks again. just when I was about to faint he let go. I fell on the ground like a hopeless pile of meat gasping for air. PH apparently was planning too take his time because he walked back to door and closed it. he used MY steel pipe to seal it off completely. Again I was thinking about jumping out off the window but I wouldn´t make it anyway. Pyramid head turned back to me he pulled me back up my feet and pushed me against the wall. I wasn´t planning on making it easy for him and I reached out my hand to hit him. as matter of fact I did but I cried out in pain immediately. I had broken my own hand on that Damn helmet of his. I cursed to myself. I knew he was smiling I knew he probably was having a great time. I cursed myself I shouldn´t have provoked him so much. I shouldn´t have thrown that third piece of wood. I coughed as he slammed me harder in to the wall. I felt like a ragdoll I just let myself hang if he would have let go I would drop down on the floor.

I closed my eyes I wanted to die now then it would be over. I was waiting for pain or darkness anything. But when I was taking to long I opened my eyes. He was just staring at me gashing I trembled and felt really cold. He moved again grabbing my arm with one hand and with the other he started pushing and pulling my hand in every direction. I screamed and dropped on my knees it was hurting so much. He squeezed my hand it felt like my bones where turning into dust. I heard the bones breaking and felt blood pouring down my arm. I had my face towards the ground I didn't dare to look, not only that I wouldn't even be able to see normal because of the tears in my eyes. I made myself as small as possible I wanted to get away from this thing. he suddenly dropped my hand . my arm fell besides me. My right hand was a bloody mess I couldn't move it and at some points the bone was sticking out of my flesh.

I couldn't help myself when my tears stopped flowing I looked up. Big mistake, the first thing I saw was his fist coming down on me. And then everything went black


End file.
